The Sound of Music
by privateer at heart
Summary: Austria was leading a group of refugees through the mountains during World War II when he met Switzerland. Could this encounter ease the tension between them, despite the war going on?


**A/N: This is what happens when you watch The Sound of Music. You procrastinate on your other story, your English paper, and your studying for Academic Decathlon. I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't have to bother with English papers. The group mentioned is not specifically the von Trapp family, but it was based on them.**

Austria was not cut out for this. His finely-manicured hands should be used for piano playing, not for carrying children up the mountains. But here he was, assisting a group that needed to get out of Austria before the Nazis caught them. He knew Switzerland was accepting some immigrants and rejecting others. Va-Switzerland was being very careful to protect his neutrality.

The group Austria was traveling with had some of the best musicians in Austria. He did not want their talents going to help German propaganda.

Austria was not sure if his presence in the group would be appreciated or scorned if they met Switzerland. He could only hope his old friend would not reject the group. Some of them had families, and most of them would certainly perish in the concentration camps if they were caught or were turned back at the Swiss border.

He adjusted the girl who was sleeping in his arms. She wasn't very heavy, but he was not used to physical labor. But they were almost to the top. The trip down would be easier on the legs, but the group would have to be careful, to avoid sliding down the mountain. He would not be with them past the Swiss border, so the group would have to get themselves down the mountain. If they were able to get past the Swiss borders, that is.

The group had just reached the top of the mountains and stopped to take a breath when a shot ran out. Roderich instinctively ducked, until he realized the shot was a warning shot, fired straight into the air.

The group was panicking, looking for the source of the shot. Parents were trying to shield their children. Austria was trying to calm them all down, but they were so stressed already no one was listening. They were sure it was the Nazis, coming to snatch them away just before they got to freedom.

Into this chaos strode Va-Switzerland, leading a band of well armed Swiss guards. If it came to a fight Austria's group had no chance. Their only hope was Austria. If he could convince his old friend, who seemed to hate him now, to let them through, the whole group would live. If he could not, their fate would not be pretty. Neither would Austria's, if Germany found out he was helping civilians escape.

"What are you doing here, Roderich?" Switzerland's sneering voice broke into his thoughts. Switzerland was pointing a gun straight at him.

For a moment Austria's heart leaped. Switzerland was using his human name, a good sign. Then he realized it was only because he wanted to keep the fact that both of them were nations secret. Roderich had been confined to his house so much (by Germany) he forgot about the need for secrecy.

"Could I talk to you for a second? And could you and your soldiers please put your guns down?' Austria asked (he was an aristocrat! he certainly did not plead). It would be easier to convince Switzerland if people couldn't hear them and if a gun wasn't pointed at him. It would make him (quite understandably in his opinion) tense.

Switzerland considered this for a few seconds, before nodding and putting his gun away, motioning his men to do the same. The men followed his order, and went to talk with Austria's group. Austria felt that they hadn't liked pointing guns at his unarmed group. Swiss people tended to be honorable, like Switzerland himself.

Speaking of Switzerland, he was standing 10 feet away, looking impatient. Austria handed the child he was holding to her mother and, straitening his clothes, walked over to Switzerland.

"Isn't your boyfriend angry with what you're doing?" Switzerland hissed as soon as Austria was next to him.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Austria replied, confused. He hadn't been in a romantic relationship since Elizaveta, and it wasn't all that romantic. She protected him and kept trying to have him sleep with Gilbert. Austria had always refused. So who could Switzerland be referring to?

"Ludwig, of course. Why else would you allow him to take over you without any fight?" Switzerland replied, clearly furious (at what, Austria had no idea).

"It was my leader's decision, to prevent violence," Roderich said, "It was simply politics. No personal relationships were involved."

Switzerland visibly relaxed.

Austria was encouraged. "So may my people find refuge in your country?" he asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

Switzerland looked thoughtful. "I don't want to upset my neutrality," he stated, but he sounded unsure.

"Please Vash," Austria asked (and he was definitely not begging).

Vash froze, and Austria wondered if he had ruined his chance. He hadn't meant to say Switzerland's human name, it just slipped out. He hoped Switzerland wouldn't be too offended.

"Fine," Vash muttered, looking at the ground. Roderich realized he was trying to hide a blush. However, he didn't say anything to upset his people's chance.

"Thank you," Roderich said, and he meant it.

Vash nodded briskly. "My men and I will escort you and your people down to the nearest village," he said, turning to go back.

"Oh no Vash, I can't go." Roderich said. He thought he had made it clear he wouldn't be going.

Vash looked outraged, "I'm offering you asylum, something that could upset my neutral position, and you refuse? What kind of-"

Roderich cut him off, "Your offer is very kind. However, I cannot put you and your people at risk. I also need to stay to protect my people. Who knows what will be done to them if I leave."

Vash calmed down, "I see. I apologize; I should have analyzed the situation before assuming things."

Roderich nodded in acceptance of the apology.

"Do you need an escort down the mountain?" Switzerland asked.

Roderich shook his head. "It would be dangerous if Germany found us. If he finds my, I can just tell him I went for a hike to get some fresh air. But if I had soldiers with me, that would be a lot harder to explain away."

Switzerland seemed to accept that explanation, though he still seemed reluctant to let Austria descend the mountains alone.

"I'll be fine, Vash," Roderich insisted.

Switzerland nodded, fiddling with his hands. "Before you go, will you take this?" he asked hesitatingly, taking off his white beret and handing it to Roderich.

"It will keep you warm. Not that I care about that or anything, but it would be a lot of trouble for me if you died!" Switzerland blustered.

Roderich accepted the beret and put it on his head. Vash seemed dissatisfied, and reached over to tilt to the side.

"Much better," he said approvingly. Roderich was surprised at how close Vash was.

Vash suddenly backed up. "Sorry," he muttered gruffly.

"No matter," Roderich said, composing himself.

"Would you take this, then?" he unpinned the sprig of edelweiss from his coat. He had to look presentable at all times, after all.

Vash nodded shortly.

Austria reached over and pinned it to Vash's uniform.

Both of them were too proud to say 'thank you', but both knew the other meant it.

Vash went back to his men, who were chatting with the refugees. Roderich watched as Vash told them the plan, and the whole group headed down the mountain.

Just before the group vanished from his vision, Vash turned around and gave a brief wave. Roderich gave one in return, and then began heading down his side of the mountain. He could keep Vash's beret on until he was almost down to the village. Then it would go in his pocket, to be kept somewhere safe. He hoped everyone would be safe.

He headed home where he would pretend nothing life-changing had happened.


End file.
